


Noblesse Oneshots/Headcanons

by simp_for_rohankishibe



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simp_for_rohankishibe/pseuds/simp_for_rohankishibe
Summary: Exactly as the title says, I take recommendations :) (unless you want something with pedophilia or incest)
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel/Reader, Frankenstein (Noblesse)/Reader, M-21 & Takeo & Tao (Noblesse), M-21 (Noblesse)/Reader, Takeo (Noblesse)/Reader, Takeo/Tao (Noblesse), Tao (Noblesse)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Noblesse Oneshots/Headcanons

Requests are open!!!

I'm mainly going to be writing fluff and angst but if you'd like something more spicy then please leave me your requests! 

I will try to upload as much as I can (school's been a bit of a pain)

I'm willing to write things with different kinks involved, just please be specific with them in your requests

Main relationships I will be writing:

Tao x Reader  
Takeo x Reader  
Frankenstein x Reader


End file.
